vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Trunks= |-|Super Saiyan= Summary Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, this profile is called GT Trunks to differentiate from his alternate future counterpart and his canon DBZ/Super counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Trunks Briefs Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Saiyan, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Hacking, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Transformation, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black conditions), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Trunks will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Is vastly stronger than his previous peak and fought Ludd alongside Goku) | Galaxy level (Stronger than base, destroyed Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and drove Infant Baby out of his body) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, during which he traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Flight: The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense:' Trunks can sense life energy. *'Rapid Movement:' Due to the Gravity training with his father, Trunks is quite skilled at using Rapid Movement and often uses it in conjunction with rush techniques to confuse his opponents and attack them when their guard is down. Used as part of his Vision Smash & Victory Rush techniques. *'Victory Rush:' A powerful rush technique where Trunks uses Rapid Movement to attack to opponent in a hit-and-run like fashion, before dealing an Axe Kick to the opponent knocking them downwards. *'God Breaker:' A yellow energy wave he used during the Super 17 Saga to attack the villains escaped from Hell. *'Meteor Blow:' A physical rush technique. *'Double Strike:' A combined downward kick used in conjunction with Goten. **'High Strike:' The slash used by Future Trunks to cut Mecha Frieza in half. Using the Brave Sword, Trunks uses a similar move to cut off Hirudegarn's tail in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. **'Burning Slash:' A rapid sword slashing technique followed by a Ki Blast. Originally used by his counterpart Future Trunks. GT Trunks uses Tapion's Brave Sword when performing the technique. Key: Base | Super Saiyan Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Gallery dvd_gt_trunks_ep02_scrn03.jpg|Trunks in his business clothes GT_Trunks_1.jpg|SS1 Trunks GTTrunksSword.png|Trunks's Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3